nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Momoko Seishuin
Suzaku High School Judo Team |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= |team= Judo Team |previous team= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Body Swap |previous ability= |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 112 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Momoko Seishuin (清集院 桃子 Seishuin Momoko) is one of the second set of witches with the Body Swapping power. Appearance Momoko is a tall obese girl, with pink hair reaching the side of her face. She has two small ponytails by the side tied with braids. She has noticeably thick lips. During first year she was very petite with a slightly curvy build and had less thick lips. She was around the height of Nancy. She still had the same hairstyle. Her uniform consists of a white collared shirt underneath a white vest. She also wears a striped ribbon, a plaid skirt black socks and white leather shoes. During first year, her uniform was basically the same as she has now, albeit slimmer and instead a sleeveless white vest. In her Judo uniform she wears the standard Judo outfit. Personality Momoko is shown to be cooperative, having agreed to let Ryu copy her power. She is also shown to see the student council with high regards, even stating that she's honored to help them. She also doesn't seem to mind to kiss Ryu, having been excited to kiss him, and waved happily at him when she was leaving. History Plot Winter Break Arc Seishuin is called to the Student Council office to let Ryu copy her powers, whilst she happily cooperates Ryu is terrified to do so. After a short struggle they switch back, as she states that she is honored to help them. After Nancy and Toranosuke had finished their fight, she and Nancy leave the office, the former happily waving a goodbye.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 1-3 Later Ryu ask a club member of hers if they could switch dates for the winter trip. The club member tells him that Judo club has fifty members on their team so they can't make any last minute changes as Momoko knocks down one of her club members, calling forth the next one.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Page 11 Second Witch War Arc Momoko was asked again to let Ryu copy her power so he could infiltrate the rally in Kentaro's body with Nancy.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 135, Page 15 Much later Nancy called her and the other witches to come to the Light Music Club room to inform them that they will do a ceremony to get Ryu's memory back. She is surprised to hear that the seven of them will be able to grant a wish together.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-3 The next day she is told by Nancy to follow her as Toranosuke unlocks the door.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Page 17 She waits with the others, as Ushio arrives. After Kotori's power had been returned, she and the other witches hold hands and close their eyes. As time is stopped, Nancy begins to flip their skirts. After Nancy and Ryu kiss, time starts moving again.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 2-9 She and the others blame Nancy for the underwear fiasco.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4 On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc Momoko is called to the office, to let Ryu copy her power again. After a short while they switch back, she states she is honored to be of help to the president and leaves happily. However, despite having been kissed by Ryu, her erased memories did not return.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 9-10 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Momoko and her friends make a booth for the the entrance ceremony. As a club member states their club's name, she flips a new student and states that they gladly welcome beginners.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Page 2 After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Momoko starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Abilities Body Swapping (入れ替わり Irekawari): As a witch, she can swap bodies with whoever she kisses. Judo Specialist: Being a member of the Judo club, Momoko is quite skilled in this form of martial arts. Enhanced Strength: As with her skills in Judo, Momoko is able throw opponents heavier than her. Relationship Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Witches Category:Article stubs